Bicycle racks and bicycle carriers are known for supporting bicycles during storage and transportation. Known styles of bicycle racks include roof-top racks, trunk-supported racks, hitch-supported racks, and the like. Some bicycle racks include elongated channels that receive and support the tires of a bicycle, and a pivoting securement arm that extends upwardly from the channel for securement to a frame tube of the bicycle. Other bicycle racks include cantilevered support arms that include adjustable support blocks that receive one or more frame tubes of the bicycle. Still other bicycle racks include quick-release fork locks for coupling to the front forks of the bicycle after the bicycle's front wheel has been removed.